The Birth of Evil Mutants (Yunho Recruitment)
by asroyedian
Summary: Hidup Yunho semula sangatlah bahagia dan sempurna. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama hingga hari itu datang / Jangan mendekat, kau monster ! Kau bukan anakku ! / Kau adalah salah satu dari kami, ikutlah denganku Yunho.. / Story about Jung Yunho being Mutant / DLDR ! / Yang lainnya nyusul !


**The Birth of Evil Mutants**

**.**

**.**

"Ayah !" Teriak seorang bocah yang kira-kira berumur 12 tahun. Yunho, bocah bermata sipit bak musang itu terlihat senang saat akan memberikan secarik kertas hasil ulangan matematikanya pada sang Ayah.

Sang Ayah yang merasa terpanggil dengan teriakan Yunho, putra semata wayangnya, segera menoleh ke sumber suara dan tersenyum menyambut Yunho yang begitu bahagia. Ia berdiri lalu merentangkan tangannya menyambut Yunho.

"Aigoo, anakku.. ada apa berteriak-teriak memanggil Ayah, hum ?" Tanya pria paruh baya itu pada anaknya yang tengah memeluk dengan erat perutnya. Yunho, nama lengkapnya adalah Lee Yunho. Ia adalah seorang bocah berumur 12 tahun, sifatnya sangat ceria dan terbuka dengan semua orang, ia juga termasuk golongan anak cerdas di sekolahnya, tak jarang Yunho membuat ayahnya sangat bangga dengan prestasi-prestasi di sekolahnya.

"Ayah.." Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap ayahnya yang tengah tersenyum lembut melihatnya, ia sungguh beruntung memiliki kedua orang tua yang sangat menyayangi dirinya.

"Ayah lihatlah, hari ini aku mendapatkan nilai 100 di ujian matematika !" Ucap Yunho bangga dengan hasil ulangan matematikanya, ia memberikan kertas yang sedaritadi ia pegang pada sang ayah. Mr Lee, Ayah Yunho menerima kertas itu, lalu melihat hasil ujian matematika Yunho. Ia tersenyum penuh bangga pada Yunho, putera kesayangannya.

Hidup Yunho benar-benar sempurna. Hidup Yunho benar-benar idaman semua anak-anak di dunia ini.

.

.

.

Yunho kini sudah mulai beranjak remaja, umurnya kini sudah menginjak 14 tahun. Setelah lulus SD dengan nilai yang cukup memuaskan, Yunho masuk ke sekolah SMP yang cukup elite di Kota tempat tinggalnya. Kehidupan Yunho belum berubah sejak dulu, disayang oleh kedua orang tuanya, selalu dibanggakan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Belum berubah sejak saat itu.

"Yunho ! Cepat turun, nak.. sudah hampir jam tujuh pagi !" Teriak Mrs Lee, ibu Yunho dari arah dapur. Ia terlihat sedang mencuci piring. Sedangkan di lantai 2, tempat Yunho berada, ia tengah kesulitan memakai kaus kakinya, sedangkan mulutnya tengah sibuk mengunyah roti sarapannya. Setelah selesai memakai kaus kakinya, segera ia berlari menuju ke lantai dasar rumahnya, ia tidak mau terlambat sekolah.

"Ibu, aku berangkat sekolah dulu ! Aku sudah terlambat !" Yunho berlari tergesa-gesa menuju pintu keluar, melewati ibunya yang saat ini tengah menggelengkan kepalanya gara-gara tingkah Yunho.

Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. Kehidupan sempurna Yunho benar-benar berjalan seperti biasanya. Namun ini tidak berlangsung lama, hingga…

.

.

.

BRUKK

"Yunho !"

Yunho pingsan ketika tengah berjalan menuju kantin dengan teman-temannya. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Yunho, tidak biasanya Yunho pingsan seperti ini. Segera teman-teman Yunho dengan tergesa-gesa membopong Yunho ke UKS.

.

.

"Yun, apa yang terjadi denganmu ?" Tanya salah satu sahabat Yunho ketika mereka telah sampai di UKS dan Yunho yang telah sadar. Yunho memijat pelan keningnya yang entah kenapa terasa berdenyut sangat nyeri dan menyiksa dirinya.

"Aku tidak tahu.." Jawab Yunho yang terdengar lemah sekali.

"Kalau begitu hari ini kau pulang saja kerumahmu, Yun.. Biar nanti kami yang mengijinkanmu ke Seosengnim.." Usul teman Yunho yang lain, namun Yunho tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Kepalanya terus berdenyut-denyut membuatnya tersiksa, Yunho meringis sambil mencengkram kepalanya yang terasa sakit, juga tubuhnya yang entah kenapa terasa lemas tak bertenaga. Ketiga teman Yunho menatap Yunho khawatir, takut terjadi apa-apa pada sahabatnya itu. Sejenak mereka bertiga saling berpandangan.

"Y-yun Biar aku yang mengantarmu sampai kerumah.."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sudah hampir 4 hari Yunho tak masuk sekolah, keadaannya semakin memburuk, bahkan kemarin ia sempat mengalami demam hebat yang tentunya membuat Ayah dan Ibunya sangat khawatir. Ia bahkan sudah pergi ke rumah sakit dan berkonsultasi ke berbagai dokter. Namun anehnya, dokter tidak tahu penyakit apa yang sedang dialami Yunho. Hari ini, Yunho masih terbaring lemah di kamarnya, sementara ibu nya sedang membuatkan makan siang untuknya, dan ayahnya yang sedang bekerja.

"nggh.." Yunho terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mendudukan dirinya di ranjang miliknya, setelah 4 hari terbaring istirahat, rasa pusingnya berangsur-angsur pulih. Setelahnya ia bangkit berdiri menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamar pribadinya.

Yunho berjalan menuju wastafel, ia hendak mencuci wajahnya yang berminyak karena seharian ia memang belum mandi. Namun…

"Aaaaaa!"

Teriak Yunho, ia merasa terkejut dengan keadaan dirinya sekarang. Rambutnya berubah, warna rambutnya berubah menjadi putih perak. Ia bahkan memiliki gigi taring yang panjang seperti milik binatang buas. Saking kagetnya, Yunho sampai terjatuh di lantai marmer kamar mandinya, ia sungguh terkejut melihat rupa dirinya sendiri di cermin. Ia bahkan hampir menangis.

"K-kenapa ? hiks.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku ?!" Tanya Yunho entah kepada siapa. Ia bahkan terkejut melihat tangannya sendiri, kuku-kukunya bahkan begitu panjang dan tajam.

Secepat kilat Yunho mengambil cat rambut yang disimpan di lemari kecil yang terletak di kamar mandinya, ia juga mengambil alat pemotong kuku untuk memotong kukunya yang tajam dan begitu panjang. Yunho menangis, ya ia menangisi keadaan dirinya yang tiba-tiba berubah seperti monster.

"Ya Tuhan… hiks, apa yang terjadi padaku ?" Yunho benar-benar panik sekarang, bagaimana jika orang lain tahu jika ia tiba-tiba terlihat seperti monster sekarang ? Bagaimana jika orang tuanya tahu jika anaknya berubah menjadi seperti ini ?

Dengan tangan yang gemetaran, Yunho mengambil alat pemotong kuku lalu cepat-cepat ia mencoba untuk memotong kuku-kukunya yang panjang dan tajam. Namun..

KRAAK

Yunho menatap tidak percaya. Alat pemotong kuku miliknya bahkan rusak ketika ia mencoba memotong kukunya.

"Gu-gunting ! Aku harus mencari gunting !" Seperti orang kesetanan. Yunho mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya hanya untuk mencari sebuah gunting. Sudah hampir 30 tahun Yunho mengobrak-abrik isi lemari seperti orang kesetanan, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan apa yang ia cari, sebuah gunting. Yunho tersenyum dalam tangisnya, ia harus segera memotong kuku-kukunya.

Namun naas. Nasib gunting itu pun sama, rusak ketika ia hendak mencoba memotong kukunya. Yunho melempar guntingnya kasar ke sembarang arah.

"Dasar tidak berguna ! hiks.." Maki Yunho pada benda mati itu. Yunho menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, Yunho menangis, ia benar-benar merasa putus asa sekarang. Namun, ia seketika terkejut ketika tiba-tiba ia mendengar sesuatu yang memanggil dirinya.

'_Yunho.. Lee Yunho..' _ Suara itu memanggil Yunho. Yunho berdiri, menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti mencari keberadaan orang yang tengah memanggilnya, namun kenyataannya, orang itu tidak ada.

"Siapa kau !?" Teriak Yunho, suara teriakan Yunho menggema di dalam kamar mandi.

'_Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku. Yang jelas, aku sama sepertimu, Yunho..'_

"A-apa maksudmu ?! K-kau…" Yunho bingung, ia benar-benar bingung sekarang. Darimana suara itu datang ? Dan bagaimana bisa suara itu seperti mengenalnya ?

"_Kau adalah anak terpilih, Lee Yunho.. kau adalah salah satu dari kami.. Suatu hari nanti, aku akan datang menjemputmu, membawamu kepadaku… juga ke saudara-saudaramu..'_

"Aku tidak mau ! Aku hanya ingin tinggal disini, bersama Ayah dan Ibuku ! Aku tidak mau ikut denganmu !"

'_Kau bisa berkata begitu sekarang.. Tapi nanti, kau akan memohon padaku untuk membawamu..'_

.

.

.

"Aku pulang.." Teriak Mr Lee, Ayah Yunho. Pria paruh baya itu melonggarkan dasinya, lalu meletakkan tasnya begitu saja di kursi tamu rumahnya.

"Selamat datang.." Sambut Mrs Lee pada suaminya yang baru saja pulang dari kantor. Mrs Lee membantu suaminya melepas dasi yang dipakainya, kemudian mereka langsung menuju ruang makan untuk makan malam.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yunho, Shinye-ah ?" Tanya Mr Lee ketika ia baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. Mrs Lee yang sedang mengambilkan air untuk suaminya pun terdiam ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan suaminya, seharian ini ia tidak melihat Yunho keluar dari kamarnya. Perasaannya mendadak menjadi tidak enak.

"Seharian ini, Yunho tidak keluar dari kamarnya.." Jawabnya hati-hati.

"Sama sekali ?"

"Ne, ia bahkan hanya makan satu kali saja, yeobo. Siang tadi aku mendengarnya berteriak dan berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila.. Aku berkali-kali mengetuk pintu kamarnya tapi ia tidak menjawabnya.." Raut Mrs Lee terlihat sangat khawatir dengan keadaan anak semata wayangnya.

"Kau tidak mencoba membuka pintunya ?" Raut wajah Mr Lee berubah penuh kekhawatiran.

"Anni, tidak bisa terbuka, yeobo. Yunho mengunci pintunya dari dalam.. apa yang terjadi pada anak kita ?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Shinye-ah.." Mr Lee mengusap kasar wajahnya. Mendengar penjelasan istrinya yang mengatakan 'berteriak dan berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila' benar-benar membuatnya khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya.

.

.

.

Karena Yunho tak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya, maka Mr Lee sendirilah yang akan membujuk Yunho untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Yunho ! Lee Yunho !" Panggil Mr Lee dengan sedikit berteriak. Namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari dalam kamar Yunho.

TOK TOK TOK

"Yunho !" Kali ini ia mengetuk dan memanggil Yunho dengan lebih keras. Namun anehnya, ia seperti mendengar benda-benda logam yang terjatuh. Mendengar itu, sontak membuat Mr Lee panik. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Yunho di dalam ?

"Ya Ayah, tunggu sebentar.." Yunho menjawab dari dalam. Suaranya terdengar bergetar, membuat Mr Lee semakin panik.

"Yunho ! Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam, nak ?!" Teriak Mr Lee panik. Namun anaknya sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Cklek..

Akhirnya Yunho keluar dari kamarnya, membuat Mr Lee lega. Namun ada yang aneh dengan penampilan Yunho sekarang. Ia memakai masker, beanie, dan jaket yang kebesaran hingga menutup tangannya dengan sempurna. Dan apa ini ? Mata nya bahkan terlihat bengkak.

"Yunho, ada apa denganmu nak ?" Tanya Mr Lee khawatir, namun Yunho sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya, ia hanya diam. Benar-benar tidak seperti Yunho yang biasanya. Ketika Mr Lee hendak memegang kening Yunho, Yunho menepis tangan ayahnya dengan cepat.

"Ada apa ayah memanggilku ?" Dingin. Pertanyaan Yunho sungguh dingin.

"Kau harus makan, Yunho.. ibumu bilang kau bahkan tidak keluar kamar.. Kau sedang sakit. Ayah tidak ingin sakitmu memburuk.."

.

.

'_Apakah ayah akan selalu menyayangiku jika ayah tahu keadaanku yang sebenarnya ?'_

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu minggu Yunho menjalankan aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda darinya. Yunho mengubah penampilannya, mengubah kepribadiannya. Semula ia adalah anak yang ceria dan supel, namun kini ia bahkan tidak mau berbicara dengan siapapun, termasuk sahabat-sahabatnya. Dirumah pun ia jarang berbicara pada ayah dan ibunya, ia bahkan tidak mengizinkan siapapun untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Penampilan Yunho pun berubah, setiap hari ia memakai jaket berlengan panjang hingga menutup tangannya, masker, dan beanie untuk menutupi rambutnya yang berwarna putih perak.

Berkali-kali Mr Lee, ayahnya menyuruh Yunho untuk membuka pakaiannya, ia penasaran sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada puteranya. Namun dengan bentakkan keras Yunho menolaknya. Selama ini Yunho bahkan tidak pernah membentak kedua orang tuanya.

Namun pada akhirnya, sesuatu yang ditutup-tutupi itu akhirnya terbuka juga..

Karena terlalu penasaran, Mr Lee akhirnya membuka paksa pintu kamar Yunho. Pada saat itu Yunho sedang mandi. Alangkah terkejutnya Mr Lee pada saat itu, karena terdapat banyaknya noda darah dan adanya benda tajam seperti pisau dan gunting di dalam kamar Yunho. Apakah putera nya melakukan percobaan bunuh diri ?

Prediksinya salah, sangat salah ketika ia melihat Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan mengenakan handuk yang menutupi daerah privasinya. Seketika ia tahu, mengapa selama ini Yunho menutupi kejanggalan yang ada dalam dirinya. Rambut yang berwarna putih perak, Kuku jarinya yang menyerupai cakar serigala, bahkan ia memiliki taring seperti layaknya binatang buas.

"Yu-yunho.." Mr Lee ketakutan sekarang, apakah benar ini anaknya ? Ia benar-benar tidak percaya jika anak semata wayangnya berubah menjadi monster seperti ini. Ia melangkah mundur, menghindari monster yang menyerupai anaknya, pikirnya.

"A..yah.." Yunho menggumam memanggil Ayahnya yang kini tengah ketakutan melihat dirinya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil selimut miliknya, lalu segera menyelimuti dirinya, menutupi kejanggalan yang ada di dalam dirinya.

"K-kau.. monster !" Seru Mr Lee menunjuk Yunho yang kini tengah menangis hebat.

"Ayah, aku Yunho ayah ! Aku bukan monster.. aku anakmu, aku bukan monster.." Yunho berteriak mencoba meyakinkan ayahnya, ia mencoba mendekati ayahnya yang tengah ketakutan padanya.

"Jangan mendekat, kau monster ! **Kau bukan anakku** **!**"

**DEG**

Dunia Yunho seakan runtuh ketika ayahnya mengucapkan kata laknat itu. Bukan dirinya yang memilih menjadi seperti ini, bukan dirinya yang meminta semua ini. Yunho merasa frustasi sekarang, ia menangis merasa frustasi dengan keadaan dirinya. Ia bahkan mencakar-cakar dirinya sendiri hingga kulitnya mengelupas dan mengeluarkan darah. Namun anehnya, luka itu sembuh dengan cepat, secepat ia terluka.

Karena mendengar suara gaduh dari lantai 2, Mrs Lee, ibu Yunho pun berlari menuju ke kamar Yunho. Dan ia sama terkejutnya dengan suaminya melihat keadaan Yunho sekarang.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sudah hampir 2 Minggu Yunho dikurung di dalam ruang bawah tanah rumahnya. Lehernya dirantai, begitu juga dengan kaki dan tangannya. Tubuhnya ditelanjangi, ia diperlakukan seperti seekor binatang oleh Ayahnya sendiri. Ia bahkan tidak diperbolehkan bicara sepatah kata pun oleh Ayahnya sendiri. Ayahnya bahkan berbohong pada sahabat-sahabatnya, ia mengatakan bahwa Yunho pindah sekolah ke luar negeri, kenyataannya itu semua adalah bohong.

Ketakutan, karena itulah Ayah dan Ibunya mengurungnya seperti ini. Mereka takut jika suatu hari Yunho akan mengamuk seperti binatang buas dan akhirnya membunuh mereka. Hanya menangis dan menangis yang dapat Yunho lakukan sekarang, ia tidak menyangka orangtuanya akan melakukan hal yang kejam seperti ini padanya.

Kriieett..

Pintu ruang bawah tanah itu terbuka, menampilkan Mrs Lee yang tengah membawa nampan berisi makanan dan minuman untuk Yunho. Yunho terbangun melihat ibunya yang membawa makanan untuknya.

"Ibu…" Panggil Yunho pada ibunya yang terlihat berhati-hati ketika akan mendekatinya. Keadaan Yunho sungguh mengenaskan sekarang. Rambut putih peraknya mulai panjang tidak terawat, kuku-kuku panjangnya hitam karena terkena kotoran, kulit tubuhnya yang semula bersih kini banyak kotoran yang menempel, juga banyak terdapat bekas luka di tubuhnya yang telah mengering.

"Jangan panggil aku Ibu.. aku bukan ibumu.. k-kau, bukan anakku.." Ucap Mrs Lee dengan suara bergetar, sungguh ia sebenarnya tidak tega anak kesayangannya diperlakukan seperti ini. Tapi ia juga tidak menyangkal bahwa ia merasa takut dengan Yunho yang menyerupai monster.

Mrs Lee melempar nampan yang berisi makanan itu kearah Yunho yang kini menatapnya sedih. Ia tidak berani mendekati Yunho, sehingga ia memilih untuk melempar makanannya. Yunho menatap makanan yang dilempar ibunya itu dengan pandangan tidak minat. Setelah melempar makanan untuk Yunho, segera Mrs Lee berlari lalu kembali mengunci ruang bawah tanah itu, sehingga kondisi ruangan itu kembali gelap gulita.

Menangis, Yunho menangis dalam diam meratapi dirinya, Sungguh, dirinya ingin mati saja sekarang. Tapi percuma saja, ia tidak bisa menyakiti dirinya sendiri, berkali-kali ia mencoba melukai dirinya sendiri dengan cakar miliknya yang panjang, tajam, dan kuat. Tapi percuma, luka itu akan sembuh dengan sendirinya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan suara yang mengganggunya waktu pertama kali ia mendapati dirinya seperti ini.

'_Kau bisa berkata begitu sekarang.. Tapi nanti, kau akan memohon padaku untuk membawamu..'_

Perkataan itu, cepat atau lambat sepertinya akan terjadi.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

4 Tahun sudah Yunho dikurung di dalam ruang bawah tanah, kini usia Yunho sudah menginjak 18 tahun. Berbagai penyiksaan sudah dialami Yunho, mulai dari dicambuk, disayat, ditampar dan dipukuli sudah ia alami selama 4 tahun ini, dan yang lebih naas hal itu dilakukan oleh Ayah kandungnya sendiri. Mr Lee tidak menerima keadaan Yunho, sehingga sebagai pelampiasan, ia menyiksa Yunho. Akibat dari penyiksaan yang dilakukan oleh Ayahnya, semakin lama Yunho semakin kehilangan rasa kemanusiaannya. Seringkali Yunho menggeram seperti hewan, bahkan ia pernah mencoba melukai Mr Lee dengan cakarnya.

"Ayolah monster brengsek.. menggeramlah seperti terakhir kali kita bertemu.." Tantang Mr Lee pada Yunho yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam. Yunho meringis memperlihatkan gigi-gigi taringnya yang tajam, menyerupai seperti harimau yang hendak menelan mangsanya.

SPLAAT

Dengan cepat Mr Lee mencambuk Yunho. Yunho menepisnya menggunakan lengannya.

"Beraninya kau menatapku seperti itu !" Mr Lee berteriak marah, lalu berulang kali mencambuk puteranya sendiri dengan cepat dan keras. Yunho berteriak karena cambukan dari ayahnya, ia merasa sakit sekarang. Bukan sakit secara fisik, namun hatinya. Hati nya sebagai seorang manusia benar-benar sakit merasakan ayahnya yang menyiksanya seperti ini.

"Mati saja kau ! Matilah !" Teriak Mr Lee seperti orang kesetanan, ia terus mencambuk Yunho dengan cepat dan keras. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan teriakan kesakitan Yunho saat itu.

'_Lee Young Min, kau yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini.. bukan aku yang mati hari ini, tapi kau..'_

Dengan cepat Yunho menarik cambuk itu, membuat Mr Lee terjatuh ke arahnya. Segera Yunho mencengkram erat pundak manusia yang dulu menjadi ayahnya. Yunho menggeram menatap Mr Lee yang menatapnya ketakutan. Yunho menyeringai, memperlihatkan sebelah taringnya yang tajam, membuat dirinya terlihat menyeramkan di mata Mr Lee, Ayah kandungnya.

"Ku mohon, ampuni aku Yunho,,, anakku.." Ucap Mr Lee memelas pada Yunho yang menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Aku bukanlah Yunho yang dulu, dan aku bukan anakmu, Tuan Lee.." Yunho mengatakan dengan sangat dingin dan menusuk. Setelah itu, tanpa pandang bulu, Yunho mencabik-cabik Mr Lee dengan tidak manusiawi. Teriakan dan tangisan kesakitan tidak dihiraukan oleh Yunho. Ia terus mencabik-cabik daging itu dengan beringas. Organ dalam milik Mr Lee bahkan tercecer-cecer di lantai ruangan itu. Yunho tertawa puas melihat orang yang selama ini menyiksanya telah mati di tangannya. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi pada masalalunya.

.

.

.

"Bagus, Yunho.. itulah yang aku harapkan darimu.." Ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam ruang bawah tanah dimana Yunho ditahan. Yunho terkejut dengan kedatangan pria itu, ia menatap pria itu dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Siapa kau ?!" Yunho mengusap sekitar bibirnya yang dipenuhi darah menggunakan punggung tangannya. Ia bangkit berdiri, melihat pria itu yang tengah menuruni tangga, berjalan menuju dirinya.

"Aku menyukai gayamu ketika kau mencabik-cabik ayahmu sendiri seperti binatang buas, Yunho.." Ucap pria tua itu merasa bangga pada Yunho. Pria itu terlihat misterius, ia menggunakan topi hitam, jubah hitam, dan memakai tongkat seperti kakek tua, rambutnya terlihat putih beruban, banyak keriput di wajahnya.. tapi Yunho yakin, ia bukanlah manusia biasa.

"Kau tidak ingat padaku, Yunho ?" Tanya Pria tua itu menyeringai pada Yunho.

'_Kau bisa berkata begitu sekarang.. Tapi nanti, kau akan memohon padaku untuk membawamu..'_

"K-kau…" Yunho terkejut, suara itu sama persis dengan suara pria tua di hadapannya kini.

"Ya, benar.. aku adalah orang yang berbicara melalui telepati padamu 4 tahun silam.." Pria tua itu dengan perlahan mengangkat tangan kirinya yang dibalut sarung tangan hitam, lalu tangannya bergerak seperti meremat sesuatu.

CLANK

PYARR

Seketika rantai yang meliliti Yunho terlepas begitu saja, bahkan kemudian hancur berkeping-keping hingga menjadi pasir. Yunho menatap pria tua itu tidak percaya. Yunho mewanti-wanti dirinya untuk berhati-hati pada pria tua ini.

"K-kau.. bagaimana bisa ?"

"Tentu saja bisa, Lee Yunho.. bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa aku sama sepertimu.." Pria tua itu menjawab dengan santai. Tangan pria tua itu terulur, meraih pundak Yunho kemudian merematnya.

"Kau, mulai sekarang.. ikutlah denganku..."

"T-tapi.. ibu.." Pria tua itu tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban Yunho, ternyata Yunho masih memiliki sisi manusianya.

"Ibumu sudah mati.. aku membunuhnya sama seperti kau membunuh ayah kandungmu.." Yunho terkejut mendengar pernyataan pria tua itu. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa pria tua itu membunuh ibunya tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya. Yunho merasa bimbang sekarang, haruskah ia mengikuti pria itu ?

"Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakanmu seperti yang kedua orang tuamu lakukan padamu…" Pria tua itu meyakinkan Yunho dengan kata-katanya.

Yunho sendiri bingung dengan keputusannya. Ia sudah membunuh ayahnya, dan ibunya pun sudah mati. Tidak ada lagi tempatnya untuk berlindung, jika ia tidak mengikuti pria tua ini, ia pasti sudah hidup sengsara, menjadi buronan polisi, bahkan ia tidak mungkin diterima oleh masyarakat dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini.

"Bagaimana Yunho ?" Tanya pria tua itu sekali lagi.

"Baiklah… aku akan ikut denganmu.." Jawab Yunho mantap, matanya menyala menyiratkan kesungguhan. Pria tua itu tersenyum menyeringai mendengar jawaban Yunho yang terdengar sungguh-sungguh. Ia tahu, cepat atau lambat Yunho pasti akan mengikuti dirinya.

"Bagus ! Sangat bagus, Yunho.."

Pria tua itu membalikan badannya, lalu berjalan dengan tongkatnya menuju pintu keluar ruang bawah tanah, diikuti dengan Yunho yang berjalan di belakangnya. Namun Pria tua itu tiba-tiba memberhentikan langkahnya.

.

.

.

"Mulai sekarang namamu bukan lagi Lee Yunho.. tapi **JUNG YUNHO**, pewarisku.."

.

.

.

**END  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Wuah FF opo iki ?! Hahaha tolong jangan timpuk saya.. ini memang dari sudut pandang Yunho dulu.. asal muasal Yunho menjadi Evil Mutant. Mungkin nanti di hari-hari berikutnya saya akan memposting Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu, dan Jaejoong recruitment. Entah nantinya mereka bakal jadi Mutant jahat ataukah Mutant baik. Gaktau kapan yang jelas adegan YunJae nya pasti ada.

FF ini terinspirasi dari salah satu kisah seorang mutant di comic "The X-Men" yang bernama Sabretooth. Sabretooth adalah musuhnya Wolverine yang punya kemampuan sama seperti Wolverine, yaitu REGENERASI. Dan Bapak-bapak tua di bagian akhir itu saya bikin kayak Magneto hahaha karakter villain favorit saya.

Terimakasih sudah bersedia membaca FF yang bisa dibilang gaje ini hahaha..

Mind to review gaes ?


End file.
